


Mcyt oneshots!

by KokiMisuma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multi, Mushroom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), No Incest, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Random & Short, Randomness, Relationship(s), Tags Are Hard, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, oneshots, sorta problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiMisuma/pseuds/KokiMisuma
Summary: uh hi idk what to put
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Mcyt oneshots!

**Hello! My lovelies!**

**I'm going to do Mcyt oneshots!**

**Im going to need some request for motivation but before that we need some ground rules!**

**Rules!**

**1. _No Shipping minors or anyone uncomfy with it!_**

**2.** _**No Overly extreme gore!(im just not comfy with it)** _

**3. _I have every right to deny a request!_**

**4.** **_I wont allow certain kinks when writing smut! Heres that list now!_ **

_**Pissing/feces fetishes** _

** _Any fetish that involves overly violent acts (things like knife play are fine!)_ **

_**Feet kinks/fetishes** _

**_ NO.VORE. _ **

**_thats the end of the list_ **

**_And last rule_ **

**5.** **_No Rape or graphic depictions of death_**

**Anywho! Happy reading!**


End file.
